I Miss You
by Shinrai Faith
Summary: [EdxWin]It seems like I see less and less of him everyday... [EdWin POV][Rated TM for Language and Sexual Content for one chapter.]
1. I Miss Him

**_Disclaimer:_ **Yada yada… I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. But I can say I do own the following emotions that shall be in this story. I'm sure you all do too.

**_A/N: _**This is pretty much based on my feelings at the moment and events that have happened to me. I have an Ed and Winry relationship with my boyfriend SO (_This first chapter is Winry's POV then later Ed's POV_… then just a fun little fic.)… I hope this is good and stuff. I try. It is much longer than my other stories because it is not a one-shot or drabble or yeah. So… Enjoy

"**I Miss You"**

****

Chapter One : I Miss Him

I miss him. I miss him like hell. Hell, that doesn't even describe how badly I do. It seems like I see less and less of him everyday. Almost as if he will go so far away, that if I go out to reach him, he'll be long gone. So far, he won't return. Completely out of touch and out of reach. If that was the case, I don't know if I could possibly go on without him.

Automail seems to be my thing, hence the nickname "Automail Junkie" given by a certain alchemy freak. Sure I argue with him about the name-callings and the scratching and bashing up of my wonderful, hard work. But it's not that. I don't care about that. My job is for him. The only reason I started this was to help him the only possible way I seem to be able to. Of course I do work on other people, but not like him. I give it my best effort. I spend nights, full of sweat and blood, for him. You couldn't just take that away from me. It's all I have. What if I were to make a new, much better quality, lighter weight, superb set of automail limbs? What if I was so excited to connect it onto him? I don't enjoy his pain though. But what if it would help him so much that he would actually thank me this time? What if I made it so amazing he would never ever need another check-up or a new arm or leg! … What if he never needed to return to me? What if he became more _careful_? What if he never came back? Eh, this is Ed we're talking about. I should know better and stop thinking so much, right?

He always comes back. So why is it that it gets so much harder after each day passes? He used to call… non-stop. Every moment he could. He used to write letters of how he and Al are doing and what has been actually going on with them. I would always know. I would always go to get the mail and there was always a letter from him at least once every couple weeks. That's all died down drastically. Less and less phone calls. No more letters. No time I guess.

The phone's ringing.

I always seem to get my hopes up as I hear that stupid phone ring. My heart races as I go to answer it. The slightest light that is whithin me says, "It's Him! He had to have gotten into some sort of trouble and bashed the crap out of your creation again!" But as I answer that damned two-way invention, it's not him. A deeper voice talks into my ear. It's one of my older customers. I just smile and gladly talk back to him in my bubbly tone of a voice. After confirming his next visit of when we can see him, I frown, slowly hanging back up the phone on its hook. Wonderful. It feels like someone seriously decided to shove their whole arm down my throat to beat the crap out of my insides. Don't get me wrong I love our customers. I just love the regular ones, who pay big, better. Yeah I'm talking about Edward and Alphonse. Not like Ed ever calls me when he ruins everything anyway. Sometimes, but not likely. But let me tell you something. I don't care about the money. I don't care about doing rush jobs. I don't care if that stupid piece of work is bashed up and is in no condition that I wouldn't want it being brought around and shown to everyone with my name on it.

No. Icare. _I_ care about them. I care about _him_.

_I want him home_.

I hate this feeling that I've been having lately. The feeling of not wanting to get up. The feeling of lost hope. Every day I would wake up to sunrise and work on passed sunset. Now, I don't even want to do that. The one thing I love I don't even want anything to do with. I push myself though. It's that kind of force that makes me this way. The one thing-no, the one person that I always looked forward to talking to, or seeing, was gone. Okay not gone, just a lot more distanced. I, of course, keep telling myself the same thing every day. "He's coming today I have a feeling." Or "He's going to call me to tell me how he is doing. That or he's bashed that sucker up again, I just know it!" You wouldn't think I would be excited about that, would you? So I get up from my bed, making sure that I am fully prepared for him --every day and every second of that day. I always have to make sure I have that wrench in hand to give him a nice cuncussion to the head. Okay so that's not really what my cuncussions are for. It's not exactly the anger I'm trying to show him. It's more of the worrying and how upset with him I am that he never tells me anything. After I seem to get into my crazed mechanic mode, I head out of my room once again. I'm on my way to that one place I hang out the most. My workshop.

It's ringing again.

That damn phone is ringing again. Again. And on the fourth ring, I finally answer it. Again in my bubbly tone, the same line that always comes out of my mouth when I pick up and talk into the receiver, "Rockbell's. How can I help you?" This time I'm frozen. I know that breath that blows over the phone and into my ear. A sharp shooting shiver is sent down my back as I hear that voice that gives me chills talk. My hearts jumps up to the mid-section of my throat.

It's Him.

My body is stiff. 'Winry?" Oh yeah I almost forgot how to talk! "E-Edward?" I glance around for a moment. Was this really happening? Was it really him on the opposite end of the line? "No, it's not Edward. Uhm YEAH it's me you metal head. Who else?" Yeah, it was him. I know that sarcasm anywhere. He chuckles. I had made a fool of myself, but I really didn't care at this point. "Anyway, I seemed to… uhm, I seemed to have…" I sigh heavily, shaking my head slowly. I already know. He never calls to ask what's up. No, if he calls it's because of an 'accident'. "You did it again didn't you? You've gone and gotten yourself into some sort of trouble causing you to somehow ruin that arm of yours, haven't you?" Silence. Yeah I expected that. I feel his grin across the phone. I know he's grinning. He probably thinks it's funny when I get mad or something. "Edward! Well?" I hear him clear his throat as he takes in a slow breath. "Well you see… I just need to stop by and I need to you make me a completely new one. That or just fix it. Something is wrong with it. I mean of course something is wrong with it or I wouldn't be calling you… I just mean I can't even move it now and uh, I have one of the screws that seemed to have just poped out and uhhh..." My eyes widen. Did he just say, _"I can't even move it…"_? I tighten my hold around the phone; my voice going from bubbly, to worried, to completely ticked off. "You WHAT! IT CAN'T WHAT? I can't BELIEVE you Edward!" I continue my rambling, knowing that he had probably pulled the phone away from his ear because I hear that soft, childish muffled voice in the background. Yup, it was Al appologizing for Ed's stupid mistakes. I shut up now as I hear a small "Sorry" from under his breath. "Alright. Just when are you coming anyway?" I sigh again. I seem to be doing that a lot in this conversation. "Well, We still need to take the train so we should be there in the next two or three days." It all passed over him didn't it? All my yelling had effected him in no way. That's not right. Let's not let that get to me though. I agree to do the repairs, as if I wouldn't, and we simply say our goodbye.

I hang up the phone, slamming it back down onto the hook, and spun around on one heel to rush out the door to my workstation, but instantly I stumble backwards a bit. It was Granny. She gave me her small smile with that pipe in her mouth as she laughed softly, her voice as calm as ever as she asked that question I loved to answer. "The boys are coming, aren't they?" I give her a slight nod and begin to head out the door more slowly this time. "Well, it's bad isn't it? Aren't you going to hurry? You seemed to be in a rush just a second ago." She knows me way to well. Just from me sprinting off she knew. I quickly ran out the door, closing it tightly behind me and heading out to the small shed in back. I have to be quick though.

_He's coming home._

**_A/N:_** Ah yes… Next chapter. ('Cause I'm putting all this up at once so it is completed… because I'm a big procrastonator and god only knows if I would ever get the other chapters up…) Basically it's inside of Ed's head all the way up to the same phone call. Yes you will hear the phone call part twice, but this time, Ed's thoughts. What a scary place. Hahah.


	2. I Miss Her

**_A/N: _**Ah yes number two. Edward's POV now. I hope to get him down to the point of exactness. Well it's worth a shot to get into his stubborn head. Yes… I did have to do some research. Hah! That is never coming from my mouth again.

Chapter Two : I Miss Her

This has to be about the hardest thing to admit. And I wouldn't just come out and admit this to anyone either… I miss her. I miss her like crazy. Miss her so much it hurts. I feel bad. I never write anymore like I used to and I never call at all. I always wonder how she might be doing, even while I'm studying.

Alchemy is just something very important to me. I figure if I do that than I can figure out everything to this philosipher's stone mystery, successfully gain back my brother's body, and my limbs. The quicker I do that, the faster I can return. For some reason, whenever I seem really deep and into my studies _she_ pops into my head. An occassional "You alchemy freak!" echos throughout my head along with a small image of her soft and comforting smile. In some books that I read, my eyes slowly focus on the colored emblems. I can recall, when we were very young, I was first getting into alchemy symobls and their meanings, and having a test seeing if I can memorize some of them… Winry would sit in the chair next to me when she would come over to play. She would grab one of the clean sheets of paper that layed stacked next to me and began drawing. We both seemed to have finished at the same time. I smiled and held up the paper with the _Bibliotheque des sages_, my drawing slightly messy and missing a few key elements. She would giggle and hold up her piece of paper proudly, a small drawing of Al, her, and me surrounded by flowers, tall blades of grass, rabbits, and a bright happy sun in the top right corner of the page. Of course, naïve, and me being young, I would just snort at her drawing and straighten up proudly, crossing my arms and chanting "Mine is so much better."

God, I miss her.

Everyday is filled with different accomplishments and goals, though one always stays the same. I actually have two goals that always remain the same. One is to get my brother's and my body back. The other goal… going home. That's all I want to do besides restoring our bodies. It doesn't seem like I ask for much, right? I haven't had a place to call 'home' since our mother died. Winry says that her house is home. For some reason, from much experience, it's not the house that makes it home. It's the people around you that make you feel that way. I know this might sound sappy, but she _is _my home. Whenever I'm around her I feel relaxed. I feel like I can just be myself. Just like old times. I miss it when we were so young. I was so innocent. Well not _innocent_… just not this sinner I've seemed to become.

Dammit, I need to get back to reading. The book's not gonna to read itself. I'm soon inturrupted by a faint clanking sound decending down the rows of many bookselves. It's Al. I sigh softly, quickly sticking my nose back into the book. Ah, yes. The seven metals. All this seems to repeat itself after a while, but they all seem to connect. Hah, reminds me when I began to memorize the metals and their meanings. She ploped down beside me, followed by a cute giggle as she asked me what I was doing. I would just smile and tell her I was studying the meanings of metal and the sevenfold pattern. I know she had no idea what that meant so I somewhat explained it to her. "Well silver is the moon, gold is the sun and-" she would cut me off. "Oh! I understand. The moon is silver because it is almost a silver looking color and whenever I color my sun, I use the yellow-y gold looking crayon!" She would stare at me, smiling softly, tilting her head as her short ponytail fell to the side. That was cute but she was way off. I would always just nod, pretending and leading her to believe she was right.

She'll never understand.

I hate this feeling. The feeling of being lost. It seems to be my thing. I seem to loose everything; My father. My mother. My arm and leg. My home. I sort of lost my brother. And now I feel as though I lost her too. As awesome as it seems to travel to a lot of places, it gets boring after a while. Every place has its differences, but they are all the same in a way. Sure I love to travel, but not by force. I know I go freely, but in some way it seems I'm forced to go to these places. Talk and rumors of the philosipher's stone sightings. I have to follow them. And what always happens everywhere I go? I run into trouble. Not just some street trouble. Some serious ass-kicking trouble. Yeah I get my occassional beating every once in a while, but what hurts you makes you stronger, right?

Oh crap. What was that?

That _clank_. What the hell was that? I slowly glance over to my right and what do I see? A screw. Eh I'll put it back in no problem right? … Wrong. Deffinatly wrong. Now come on! I know this is where it came out of! Oh dammit. Oh hell. I can't move my arm now. I'm gonna get it now.

What's that now?

I slowly glance over to my side. It's just Alphonse. I quirk a brow tilting my head to the side, glancing at the cover of his book. "How to Take Care of your Cat"? My eyes widen as I open my mouth to say something, but my younger brother cuts me off. "Ed? Your arm? What's the matter?" I am about to ask him the question _'Well hell Alphonse, first we should be worrying about the cat that you're apparently hiding from me'_ but my attention is drawn to some of the sparks erupting from the small crack in my arm where I had placed the screw. I thought Al wouldn't have noticed my broken arm, but now it's flippin' obvious. "Uuuhm…" Completely dumbfounded I glance up to look over to the main desk, the librarian sitting there, talking quietly into a phone.

There's a phone!

I stand up, heading hastefully twords the front desk. "Brother, where are you going?" I don't turn back to talk to my brother, but I do answer him quietly. "I need to call that damn mechanic." I make my way over to the desk, it being slightly high forcing me to stand slightly on my tiptoes. I poke my nose over the desk as I stare blankly at the older woman. I clear my throat hoping to get her attention. Nothing. Dammit woman you're getting on my last nerves. My eyes slowly follow over to the small bell. I reach up to give it a slight tap. The woman finally notices and hangs up with the person on the phone. She smiles and answers me in her cocky tone. "Oh I'm so sorry little boy, I didn't see you there." Didn't… what…? "Okay WOMAN! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS TO RING A DAMN BELL IN ORDER FOR YOU TO SEE HIM!" The woman hushes me quickly, and I groan. She sounds a bit ticked off now. "May I help you?" I huff, glaring at her intently, and speaking through gritted teeth. "I need to make a long distance call." She stares at me for a moment and hands over the phone without hesitation. You'd figure she'd give me my privacy but she insists on tuning into my conversation. I slowly begin to dial the number. It's never changed and I seemed to have memorized it already. I never had to call her when we were little. I'd just sort of show up on her doorstep…

It's ringing. I'm completely frozen.

It's her.

Her voice is as bubbly as usual. I glance around, staring at the nosey woman as I turn my back, answering her back. "Hey Win!" … She's quiet. "Winry?" Heh, she probably is surprised to hear from me. I mean I never call and I sound way to casual. She answers me back, her voice sounding shakey. "E-Edward?" Yeah I really haven't called in a while. "No, it's not Edward. Uhm YEAH it's me you metal head. Who else?" Yup. That's my new nickname for her. I chuckle softly, leaning my back up against the desk, criss-crossing my legs somewhat. Okay, now to tell her. I frown a bit, glancing around the library for a moment, my eyes catching onto Alphonse. He's reading that damn book. I shake my head a bit to snap myself out of the stare, my voice becoming a bit lower now. "Anyway, I seemed to… uhm, I seemed to have…" I'm cut off again. First my brother, now her. "You did it again didn't you? You've gone and gotten yourself into some sort of trouble causing you to somehow ruin that arm of yours, haven't you?" I'm not going to say a word. She's mad. But when she's mad I find it oddly cute. I'm not going to laugh. I'll just simply grin. Of course she already knew that. I mean come on, when do I ever call to say hi? I watch my brother get up from his seat and walk over to where I am standing. "Edward! Well?" Oh yeah. I'm on the phone still. My attention always seems to get drawn elsewhere quickly when I'm talking to her over the phone. I clear my throat and take in a deep breath. Here it goes. "Well you see… I just need to stop by and I need to you make me a completely new one. That or just fix it. Something is wrong with it. I mean of course something is wrong with it or I wouldn't be calling you… I just mean I can't even move it now and uh, I have one of the screws that seemed to have just poped out and uhhh..." That sounds about right. More nervous then right. Yeah that's how it happened. My eyes widen a bit as I hear a slight creaking noise. Dammit, she's furious. Here it comes… "You WHAT! IT CAN'T WHAT? I can't BELIEVE you Edward!" Dammit she's loud! I pull the phone away from my ear, my brother staring at me then he's drawn to the phone. "I'm so sorry for brother's carelessness. I don't know what happened. I'm sure he's sorry." Of course Al appologizes for me. Way to turn your back on your brother. Hell I can do it myself. I frown slightly as I bring the phone back up to my ear, mumbling a softly, getting ready for anymore yelling that could possibly burst my eardrum. "Sorry"… She stopped. It's silent again. I just keep screwing up. I perk up at her voice again staring at my brother. "Alright. Just when are you coming anyway?" I grin, standing up straight, proping one hand on my hip. "Well, we still need to take the train so we should be there in the next two or three days." She finally agrees to do the repairs and we hang up on some uneven terms. Hope she's not too mad.

I happily give the librarian back the phone and start walking twords my stack of books on the table I was sitting at. I need to check them out seeing as how I had no time to read them and they'll keep me busy on the train ride back to Resembool. My brother follows me to the desk to checkout books; he seemed to be checking-out his cat book as well. We start heading out of the library, as we grab our suitcase on the step in one hand, my books tucked underneath my other arm. Quickly we make our way over twords the train station to get the first tickets avalible.

I'm going _home_.

**_A/N:_** Wow! That was a lot longer than Winry's but of course Ed thinks too much. I wanted to include some childhood memories in there as well… So I knew Ed would probably go back on them more then Winry. Next chapter, a little twist of both as they meet up! (POV's seem so much easier then actual writing to me. I hope I did them well.)


	3. Back Home

**_A/N:_** I love putting up this story all at once. It's better that way. Alright then, now for the meet up and all that jazz. Of course first a final thought from each then onto story mode. No more POV's. ;; So sad, I liked them too. I might bring them back next chapter, seeing as how I can't write.

Chapter Three : Back Home

He's coming home. I have to hurry. Quickly I make my way over to the desk, working on a completely new automail. I've been so lazy lately, and busy with other customer's, that I've not had time to make anything new for Ed. I better start now. I'll make something new. Something just so perfect, he'll even be amazed.

-x-

Finally I'm going _home_. I wonder if Winry will be as mad as I'm imagining. All I know is I'm getting a damn cuncussion when I get there. I should seriously think about getting some kind of helmet or install a flippin' metal plate in my head. Heh, oh well. I'm just happy to be going. Finally, a nice break. The one I want.

Edward and Alphonse made their way off of the train after a couple hours of riding it non-stop. Edward grabbed the suitcase; his books still comfortably tucked underneath his left arm. Alphonse seemed to always remain the same each ride. Completely quiet. "Ah finally. It felt like we were going to be on that train forever." Edward streatched out a bit, making sure to not drop his books or the suitcase, still walking straight forward seeming very excited to get back to the Rockbell's house. Al tagged along behind him as usual, still quiet.

Winry was ready. Everything had been fixed to perfection for their arrival. The house was tended to and Ed's newly designed automail had been finished. It was only a matter of time until they would be there. She knew that Ed had only said about two or three days, but it was two days after he had called and she just had a feeling. Call it her intuition. She dusted off her jumpsuit and unzipped it, tying the sleeves around her waist. She glanced over on her bed where her wrench had been sitting there, grabbing it and slipping it into the pocket down by her leg. He was going to get it and he was going to get it good. She smiled softly heading out onto the balcony, waiting for them.

Waiting for him.

The two brothers made their way up the hill along the dirt road. There it was, it was visable now. The Rockbell house. Ed smiled softly; swinging his lightly packed suitcase over his left shoulder after giving his younger brother his books due to his non-working arm. He was walking faster now, kicking some small rocks along the way. Al watched Ed carefully and noticed Ed's mood change. Even though you couldn't see it, Al was happy for his older brother. He knew how much Ed loved to go back to Resembool. They seemed to be getting closer, Ed now looking around for a certain blonde mechanic. She was going to strike… He knew it. Ed chuckled softly, looking around a bit again then turning to his brother, the biggest grin forming across his lips. "Hah, no wrench to my head today! Guess that automail fre-OUCH HELL!" Ed flew forward right flat on his face as his brother laughed softly. There she was, her hands placed snug ontop of her hips, trying so very hard not to laugh. Ed quickly rose to his feet, stomping around as he growled as loud as he could. "Dammit Winry! What THE hell is your problem! Everytime I seem to come here you're always stealty and then you flippin' hit me in the head with your damn metal tools!" Winry proped her elbow on the railing and waved. "Welcome back you two." Al gave a slight wave and watched his brother storm off up to the house. He followed his older brother quickly, Winry doing the same as she ran inside, making her way down the stairs. She quickly grabbed another wrench off of the dresser by her bed, a much smaller one this time, and slipped it into the other leg pocket. If he pulled anything… She was ready.

The three of them sat down in the family room, Ed making himself completely comfortable by spreading out along the couch. Winry sat down in the space that was left, by his feet. Alphonse sat down in the much larger chair directly to the side of the couch, next to Winry. Ed yawned, moving around, trying to stop the ache in his back that seemed to be occuring. Sitting for a long time and then walking can do that sometimes. Winry sent a smile twords Al, then she slowly glanced over to Ed, that smile quickly changed. "So. What did you do?" Ed shrugged slightly, his eyelides slowly closing. Of course he was tired. That's all he seemed to do when he came home. He slept. Why he didn't sleep on the train was beyond her, so she gave up asking him for that time. Edward drifted off to sleep, Winry shaking her head at how quickly he could just doze off. Al stood up and decided to excuse himself from sitting with them, wanting to go see how auntie Pinako was doing. She slowly glanced over, then back away. It was just the two of them now, but of course he was sleeping. They never got time like this, but he wasn't awake. She frowned slightly and slumped forward. Winry sighed softly, placing her chin into her palms. A small soft smile formed across her lips as she glanced over at him once again. His hair seemed to be a bit ratty, pieces falling out of the hold from within the braid. Small strands falling across his nose and into his eyes. He looked so peaceful. His face was so relaxed along with his breathing. He was home.

He was finally home.

Edward slowly opened his eyes, awakening from his short nap. Winry was still sitting next to him, slumped over and staring at her sandles and wiggling toes. Al and Pinako seemed to have run to town to go to the market, picking up a few things for dinner that night. Edward let out a loud yawn, stretching out his legs and left arm. Winry snapped out of her stare and glanced over tword him, smiling softly. "Well good morning." She giggled softly as he sat up, running his hand up into his messy bangs. There was a short moment of silence before it was broke by the sound of a small whisper. "I… missed you." Winry had glanced down completely, her hair covering her face and a small soft blush. Ed stared at her for a long moment, his eyes widening ever so slowly as he glanced away. He didn't expect that. He wanted to say it back but all that came out of his mouth was a soft "Sorry". He mentally scolded himself for not saying it back. Sorry? That's it? He just wanted to come right out and say that he missed her so much it killed him and just wanted to hold her right then and there. But both of them stayed at a distance at opposite ends of the couch. They were quiet again. Both of them seemed to look up at eachother the same exact time, eyes locking with the others. Winry had the saddest frown ever while Ed just stared. He tried to smile a bit hoping that he could at least get her to smile some. He failed. She bit her bottom lip. He scanned her face. She glanced away. He stayed staring. Tears filled her eyes. He frowned. She whiped at the tears in her eyes. He moved closer. She looked directly at him. He wrapped his arm around her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him in turn, holding him as tight as she could. So tight that he could't even move. He wasn't going anywhere. "I missed you too, Win. I really did." He mumbled with a frown. It almost seemed like he didn't mean it, but she knew he did. That caused her lips to curl up in a small smile as she pulled him in closer. There embrace was soon over, Ed moving away some to look her directly in the eyes again. "I'll be home soon okay? I just… There are just some things that I need to do before I can be back permanantly." He was serious and she knew it. But how long would it be until he would be back permanantly? A couple months? A year? Two Years? Three? Four? She figured she should be grateful for the short visits that he makes. It was better then not seeing him at all. As bad as it would sound she hoped that he would bust up her automail just so that he could come back. Speaking of busting up her automail she had completely forgotten!

"Ed… Can I ask you something?" She stood up for a moment making her way over to stand right in front of him, her hands placed on her hips, lips pouting. "Uh, yeah sure." "What in god's name have you done to my automail!" Of course he didn't really notice that he was 'missinig' his arm throughout all of this. He contemplated wheither or not to tell her the truth or make up a lie. After all, this time it was his fault. "Uhm well… you see… I…" He stopped as he felt Winry lean over and grab the broken piece of metal, inspecting it carefully. "You what?" Ed glanced away gritting his teeth. "You see… A screw came out… and well I tried to put it back in? And when I did… Uhm, sparks started shooting out of it and…" "SPARKS?" Winry was furious, her eyes seemed to be shooting red lasers at him. All he could do was laugh nervously. At least he tried to fix it right? Winry shook her head, grabbing him by his flesh arm and pulled him outside. They were directly headed to the small shack where she did her work.

She closed the door behind them and pointed to the small crate that sat right next to a table. "Sit!" she demanded as he shuffled his feet walking over and ploping down on the wooden box. He didn't say a word. He figured it was best that he kept his mouth shut at this point. Edward could help but watch the pissed off mechanic get a rather long looking toolbox. _Oh god. Please… don't let it be a big wrench_ he thought to himself. She unclasped it and looked inside, her eyes lighting up as she did so. She looked over at Ed and then back inside of the box. Oh god, he was going to get it. She pulled out the newly designed automail arm that she had been working on for the small time that she had. He was lucky that he didn't need a leg or it wouldn't have been finished. Ed sighed with relief and lost thought of a wrench striking him in the skull. "See? I made you a new one. It's much better this time. I used a different type of metal so that it would be a lot lighter and easier to move around. Also, it is rust free so you won't have any problems if you get it wet. It's a lot more scratch resistant and you'll have a much harder time banging the crap out of it!" Winry smiled as she walked over to him so he could get a closer look. Ed smiled softly. He was grateful, be he wasn't about to admit that. He did appreciate all of the work that she did for him. She was always trying her hardest to make everything easier for him. And she always had. "I know I'm going to do this without granny but we've done it so many times I don't think I need her help." She set the new automail down onto the table beside them and walked over to the right side of him. She took in a deep breath as she detached the broken arm. Dammit the part was coming up. Ed knew it and he already had begun to clench his teeth. Winry picked up the arm and walked back over, frowning slightly. She hated it when Ed was in pain. She hated it even more when she was the one causing it. "You ready?" She asked, not even bothering to look at him. He gave a slight nod and she placed the arm near his socket. She closed her eyes as she connected it. He gasped sharply, flying back againt the wall, groaning loudly. God he hated that. No matter how many times he's gone through it, it still hurt like hell. He layed there limply, panting heavily. Winry fell on her knees down to the floor next to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Sorry? Why the hell was she sorry he thought? "Why?" He moaned. She shoke her head and stayed silent for a moment. "It's just that I hate causing you pain." Ed looked over to her, his eyes widening. "Pain? You never cause me any pain. It's not your fault that I have to go through this. It's mine. So stop being sorry." She sniffled. She was going to cry again. She tried to hold it back as best she could. He sighed through his nose, standing up onto his feet and walking over to where she was, kneeling down beside her. "Hey, come on now. Don't cry." She glanced up to him, her voice shaky. "I-I'm not… crying." He reached over with his flesh hands and swiped away a tear that seemed to have found it's way down her skin. He cupped his hand around her cheek now, his thumb running along to her lips. He gave her a warm smile leaning in a bit closer. "Thank you." He said softly as he leaned in a bit more and before she could say anything, his lips had caught onto hers. Her eyes slowly closed as she relaxed into the kiss. The kiss was soon broken as Ed pulled back a bit, not sure why he had kissed her in the first place. It felt right though. A little too right. "Sorry!" He squeeked, quickly glacing away, letting his attention find itself elsewhere. A dark blush had spread across their face. Even though they wouldn't… they wanted to do that again. Winry stood up, still a little shocked from the lip-lock, her body trembling slightly. "We better get back. I'm sure Al and Granny are back from the market…" Ed agreed and stood up, walking just a few feet behind her.

They acted like nothing had happened.

**_A/N: _**Yes. This seems to be going NO WHERE. Writer's block. Massive writer's blockage! Okay well next scene... I'm going to try and bring back the POV's. I like those. So next is Ed's then the last chapter after this one shall be Winry's! Just because now I have an idea. Please work! –crosses fingers.-


	4. I Need You

**_A/N: _**Ah yes. Chapter four! I'm moving right along here… (But not really. Of course this is all put up at once and this is my fifth day...now going on sixth day writing this!) Well here we go. I'm bringing back the POV's. This time they are sharing. Awe, how nice.

**Warning: **Oh lordy a warning! Hahah. Yes. Sexual content. Oh my:O this is new for me so… Yeah. I usually don't write things like this. Oh lemon lime tooty fruity? Okay so it's not HARD sex. / Okay just read. But if you're not into all the lovely fondeling and whatever, then go down to the author's note at the bottom and then you may move onto the next chapter. Or if you want sexual content gets turned off by the 4th "-x-."

Chapter Five : I Need You

I can't stop thinking about it. I'm trying to sleep, but all that keeps poping up in my head is her. I glance over to my side to see Alphonse 'sleeping' in the corner. Even a soul needs some rest I guess. But why did I do that? Why did I kiss her? My best friend. I kissed my best friend. I'm sure that's not weird right? It was a thank you… Right? But why do I want to do it again so badly? The way she tasted. It was so sweet. Her lips were so soft. God, what am I saying? Snap out of it Edward! I just lay there, my hands behind my head as I count each small dot on the ceiling. Damn she's in my head again. I have to see her. No I can't. She's sleeping. What if I made up something saying that my new automail was pulling at my flesh…? Or rubbing up against it? No she wouldn't believe that. Her automail is flawless. Its worth a try right? Oh I don't know. I have to leave tomorrow too. I have to get back. It's now or never right?

I slowly and ever so quietly get up out of my bed. I try my hardest to make sure Al doesn't notice me leaving. I finally make it to the door, reaching out to grasp onto the handle tightly. Almost clear. I turn the knob slowly, tiptoeing my way out of the room. Softly I shut the door behind me. I quietly walk down the long narrow hallway, her room being on the very end. There is a small light shining out from the crack under the door. Could she still be up? I stand at the door for a few moments contemplatig weither or not to knock. Dammit. I really wish this were a lot easier. I mean, what am I so nervous about? I clench my hand into a fist raising it twords the door. Here it goes. Two small knocks at the door. If she doesn't answer then I guess she's sleeping. I wouldn't want to wake her. I shrug sighing softly. Guess not. I slowly turn around until I hear the knob turn. "Ed… Is that you?" She says softly. Oh crap, for some reason I was really hoping that she wouldn't have answered the door. I nodded and made my way back over to the door. "Are you okay?" She asks me tilting her head to the side. I just happened to look her up and down. She wasn't in her mechanic jumpsuit. Oh no, this seemed much more… provacative. She stood there, leaning against the doorframe, just staring at me. She was only wearing a very short white nightgown. Dammit, she's your friend! I look back up at her and just smile softly. "I need to talk to you." That's all I said. She nodded and moved out from standing in the doorway. I slowly walked my way into her room. Come to think of it, I've never been in her room.

I stared around, looking at the walls and posters carefully. It was like any normal teenage girls' room I guess you could say. You'd figure that if you walked into a machine junkie's room, there would be plenty of car posters, tools laying everywhere instead of stuffed animals or dolls or whatever, and it would smell of oil! Oh no, this room had bare walls. I searched around. Nothing on the floors either. And that wasn't the smell of oil either. It was the sent of vanilla. It seemed so plain and yet so clean at the same time. My eyes caught the picture frame on the small vanity table next to her bed. It was a portrait of us as kids. I smiled gently walking a bit more into her room. "Well? What is it?" She closed the door behind her, crossing her arms and staring at me. She closed the door? My eyes widen as I stared at her completely dumbfounded. What the hell was I going to tell her again? Oh yeah! "My flesh… I think your damn automail is cutting into my skin." I quirked a brow slowly pointing to the spot where it 'hurt'. She sighed heavily replying in a squeeky tone, which I found to be very cute. "My _damn_ automail, huh? Sheesh you're such a cry baby! Sit down." She shoke her head slowly walking tword me. I ploped down onto the bed behind me, finding it somewhat comfortable. She made her way over to sit down beside me. She just stared at me. "Well?" What does she mean 'well'? Ugh, I guess… Damn this is akward. I guess I should remove my damn tank top. I clutched at the bottom of my shirt as I pulled it up and over my head. It's not like is the first time I have been shirtless in front of her, but still. This time it was different. I felt my face get a little warmer as I looked over to her, my heart seeming to race. All I can do is grin. I could see a small pinkish color show up acorss her cheeks. Was she blushing? Does she always do this? I never notice these things. Why do I notice all of this now? I watch her as she leans in more twords my socket.

I am completely frozen.

What… is she _doing_? Her index finger slowly traces along my scars. "I… eh…" Dammit I can't talk! What am I going to do? I just want to pin her down to the bed and… oh god _what_ am I thinking! She's just my friend. Why am I feeling this way? "W…in…ry?" I can't help it. I'm so sensative right there. I don't know if she's screwing around with me or is she checking to see if I riped the skin or something? Her blue eyes lock with mine. Her look just makes me melt. "What is it? I really don't see any—." I cut her off with my lips. Again. She doesn't pull away, which is a very good thing. I cross my flesh hand over to her, my fingertips slowly dusting up the warm, soft skin of her leg. As soon as my fingertips get a taste of her skin, I run my palms a bit up her nightgown and up her thighs. What am I doing? She's probably not comfortable. Hell. I pull away quickly. "God. I'm sorry. Dammit I don't know what the hell came over me…" I watched her carefully, my eyes appologizing more than my words.

-x-

Why did he stop? Did I do something wrong? I watch him closely, staring directly into his mezmorizing, golden eyes. God his look makes my heart race. I can't help it but as much as I want to stare, I glance away. I'm shaking. I'm so nervous I don't know what to do. He's obviously been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about him. But again, he's my friend. I don't understand… "Winry, really… I'm so sorry I didn't mean—." I cut him off this time. My way of paying him back I guess. God his lips. I love the taste. I press my lips a bit more forcefully against his. I feel his hand trail up the inside of my thighs this time. Again I'm completely frozen. My hand finds its way to his chest. I run my palm lightly along his muscles. His skin is surprisingly soft. I love his warmth and so does my hand. I continue to explore the new areas of his body that I never have before. His automail arm winds around my waist, pulling me in closer to him so that I'm practically sitting on him. I feel my face heat up even more. God I must be blushing like mad. My heart is throbing against my chest as I feel his hand slide up to my stomach. God this is killing me.

I want him.

-x-

It seems that she's getting a little ancy now as I feel her wiggle beneath my palm. I slide my hand a bit higher. My target is her chest. Her skin is so soft and smells so sweet. I break away from kissing her. God I needed to breathe. As wonderful as it is… I hate it that you can barely breathe. I place small soft kisses down her jaw line making my way to her neck. I sigh softly against her skin. I can feel the heat from her body hit my face. God she smells so good. I begin to suck and nip at her hot skin and she squirms a bit more. Heh, I always enjoyed making her crazy. But now I found a new way. She gasped lightly as my hand brushed up in between her breasts. I stopped sucking at her skin for a moment. I couldn't help but grin. I nose my way up her neck and into her ear. My breath seems to be picking up speed. My fingers slowly traced around her breast. She gasped lightly. I cupped my hand around one and gave it a light squeeze and for her reaction, she arched her back a bit. As much as I love studying alchemy I think I love studying what makes her tick more. I sigh slowly into her ear as my hands make their way back down her chest.

I want her.

-x-

Geez, the way he is touching me… is making me crazy. His hand decends lower and lower down my body. His pace also seems to be slowing down as well. It's making me crazy how I can't see his expression. It's bad enough I barely know what he's thinking any other part of the day. I feel him breathe into my ear again. "Winry…" God just the way he whispers my name into my ear. A violent shiver shoots throughout my body. His hand is getting lower. Slowly, he slips his fingers into my panties. One, two, three… he lets his fingers dust my skin. I slowly begin to spread my legs. My heart in stuck in my throat. My stomach is tossing violently. His lets his hand go further in. I take in a sharp breath. He was going to do it. I feel his index finger slide inside me and I gasp lightly. Dammit. Again I know he's grinning. "We're going to try something a little different…" He whispers into my ear as I feel him insert another finger inside. I wiggle around a bit, now feeling the beads of sweat that have started to form on my forehead. I let out a soft mewling sound as I feel him move his fingers around very slowly. God, I want him to go faster. "…Ed…?" I can barely talk. He nods and kisses along my neck again making his way down to my collarbone. I guess he understood why I said his name. He moves around a bit more inside of me. God this is killing me. I moan his name softly. He stops.

-x-

What was that? Dammit. I don't want to stop I was only getting started. I take my left hand out of her panties and bring my hands back over to myself. I wipe my hand off on my boxers, slightly embarrassed. She's looking at me. Dammit, I screwed up again. I slowly look over to her, frowning deeply. This is not why I came… Well I mean I was thinking about this. It's just that this wasn't supposed to end up this way. Her sad blue eyes gaze into mine. I get the feeling of dissapointment and want. "Winry. I have to tell you something. I didn't come in your room to play around, but I couldn't help myself. I just… I can never stop thinking about you, but I have to tell you something that you're not going to like." I now look away. I can't look at her when I tell her these words that I know she hates so much. I don't want to see her when the words that are about to come out of my mouth basically stab her in the heart. I hate causing her pain. She watches me carefully. I already know her heart is sinking to the pit of her stomach. "Winry, I have to leave tomorrow. I didn't plan this it's just… I have things that I need to do in Central. So… I…" Dammit. I made her cry. Again. I can't… I don't want to look at her. It kills me. She's shaking. God. Why the hell does it have to be this way? I shouldn't have played around so foolishly tonight. I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly. I sigh heavily.

This isn't how I wanted all of this to end.

-x-

All I ever do is cry when he leaves. Why? Why does it have to end this way everytime? It's all so sudden. I'm probably getting him all wet now from my tears. You could probably fill up billions of bottle with all my stupid tears. I just want to stay like this. I just want to stay in his arms. This isn't right. I want him home. I just want him to be home. He's my home. I don't feel comfortable or safe without him. I… can't… He's moving. I slowly glance up to him. I probably look horrible. He reaches up to wipe away the tears from my eyes. He's smiling softly. "Winry… There's something I want to tell you. I… Just never wanted to come right out and say it." What was he going to say? His voice is so calm and soft. "I love you." …Those three words came out of his mouth. The ones I've wanted to say. I can't help but stare into his eyes. I'm not crying anymore. All I can do is tell him it back. I hiccup from my crying and smile softly. "I… love you too."

I'm so happy.

-x-

She loves me too? I… God it's going to kill me even more to leave her now. I smile a bit more giving her one last quick hug before slipping back into my tank top. I had to return to the room. The sun was almost up. That or Al could possibly be wondering where I am, or why I'm taking so long. I get up from the bed, frowning slightly as I make my way over to the door. I grab onto the doorknob and pause for a moment. I glance over my shoulder to look at her one last time. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears, but there was a smile.

_For once I made her smile._

**_A/N: _**oo Okays so that probably wasn't that good. I loved the ending though. Uhm well if you skipped this chapter basically what happened was he told her that he was leaving again. Tears were shed. But of course it all ended in a smile, and we all love smiles. Next chapter will be _short_. It is the last chapter. Hell I stuck it out til the end and yuh! Next is the goodbye. I hate goodbyes.


	5. It's Never Goodbye

**_A/N: _**Last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Next story… I think I just might write something other then Ed and Winry. OH the HORROR! It's just… I'm running out of inspiration. –sigh.- Yes it's a final thought from both. Nice, short and sweet. Straight to the point.

Chapter Five : It's Never Goodbye

In the afternoon of the next day… he left. Just like he always does. His small suitcase was ready and so was Al. This visit seemed a lot shorter than the other ones, but yet it meant so much more. I waved to him like I always do when he leaves. But I did something different this time. I told him I loved him… And of course, I smiled. I never frown when he leaves. I'm always smiling because I know that it's never goodbye. He will return. No matter how badly the situation may seem. It might not be for a couple of months, but he'll be back. I just have to continue to do what I do best. Improve his auotmail. And wait.

_I'll always wait for you… Ed._

-x-

I left the next day. Memories of her will always stick in my head. My brother and I left on the next train that was headed back to Central that afternoon. As I left I looked back to her one last time… just like I did the previous night. I saw her. She mouthed the words 'I love you'. I don't know if she saw but I had done it back. I guess it's back to my studies of alchemy and playing my role as the dog of the military. As exciting as everything is, I can't wait to return back home. I'd go through the pain of automail surgery a thousand times and back just to go home. But now, I feel this journey will be different. I'll be thinking of her more. She'll get me through all of this…

_All that I've got to pull me through_

_Is memories of you._

-End-

**_A/N: _**The end. Okay I got lazy alright! I just wanted the thing to end! ;; I'm sure you all understand that feeling. Oh yes and the ending little quote is from the song "One year, six months" by Yellowcard. I think I have to point that out. –nod.nod.- Hope you all enjoyed and thank you to anyone who reads this far. 3


End file.
